Ein geheimnissvolles Tagebuch
by Allie0506
Summary: Die Tochter von Hermine findet ein geheimnisvolles Tagebuch, in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts. In diesem wird von einem Mädchen namens Eleysa berichtet, wie die Zeit war als der Dunkle LOrd anfing zu regieren und als er alle Menschen in Angst und Schrecken verjagt. Lest selber und ich hoffe auf viele Reviews von euch. Liebe Grüße L


Ein geheimnisvolles Tagebuch

Hey Leute heute erzähle ich euch eine neue Story von Harry Potter. Eigentlich geht es um ein Tagebuch was die Tochter von Hermine findet. Und zwar in der Bibliothek, von Hogwarts. Und als sie es öffnet und liest erfährt sie eine ganze Menge darüber wie das Leben früher war als es noch den Dunklen Lord gab und es die dunklen Zeiten waren in denen bloß Angst und Schrecken herrschte. Die Geschichte wird in Tagebuch Form sein. Also die Kapitel werden die Tagebucheinträge sein. Ich hoffe es interessiert jemanden. Ich bitte um Kommentare, Reviews und Kritik. Wenn ihr Fragen habt zum Inhalt oder weil ihr etwas nicht verstanden habt dann nur her damit. Ich werde sie alle beantworten. Jetzt geht's los. Viel Spaß

Liebes Tagebuch  
Ich sitze hier in meinen Bett. Mit einer Lampe und ganz zusammen gekauert. Ich habe solche Angst. Der Grund warum? Weil ein Mann die Herrschafft an sich gerissen hat, der nichts Gutes im Schilde führt. Es gab Angriffe auf Muggel und Zauberer. Alle fürchten ihn. Ich auch, denn es gab schon zehn Morde seitdem er an der Macht ist. Alle samt gehen sie von ihm aus, und seinen Anhängern. Keiner ist mehr sicher vor ihm keiner. Jeden Tag liest man im Tagespropheten, das eine neue Familie angegriffen wurde. Bis jetzt sind es nur die ländlichen Häuser aber es wird Tag für Tag schlimmer und er kommt Tag für Tag näher der Stadt. Klar sind wir hier sicher in Hogwarts aber trotzdem habe ich solche Angst. Dumbledore meint er habe die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen noch ein Mal verstärkt, auch die anderen Lehrer hätten mit geholfen. Viele hat das beruhigt, aber mich nicht. Ich lebe Tag für Tag in größerer Angst. Vielleicht kommt er doch her und greift uns an. Vielleicht hat er auch größere Macht alls die Schutzzauber aushalten? Wer weiß. Bis jetzt hat keiner der ihn getroffen hat überlebt. Kein einziger. Das macht mir genauso zu schaffen. Ich weißnicht mehr was ich machen soll. Ich bin ganz verzweifelt. Und die Krankenschwester meinte ich solle meine Gedanken mit einem Tagebuch verarbeiten. Ich probiere das jetzt aus, aber ich.. ich.. glaube nicht das ich die Sachen dadurch wirklich vergessen oder verarbeiten kann. Nein, sowas kann man nicht einfach so vergessen wie es die anderen Schüler momentan tun als sie gehört haben das die Schule noch einmal mehr geschützt wird. Doch Ich glaube wenn er kommt kann ihn nichts mehr aufhalten. Rein gar nichts. Dann werden wir zusehen wie er jeden von uns umbringt. Ich weiß die Zeit wird kommen. Aber ich weiß noch nicht wann. Keiner weiß das. Und wenn die Zeiten vorbei sind und ich noch lebe was ich bezweifle und nicht glauben kann, dann- ich werde zu Gott beten Ich werde sonst was machen, Hauptsache es geht vorbei. Hauptsache jemand kann ihn stürzen, jemand kann ich auf halten ganz London umzubringen, ganz England, vielleicht noch mehr. Doch eins frage ich mich immer und immer wieder. Diese Frage geht mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und ich kann mich nicht mehr konzentrieren denn ich frage mich: Was ist sein Ziel. Was will er erreichen in dem er die ganzen Muggel und Zauberer umbringt? Warum muss er alle umbringen? Was will machen wenn es keinen Menschen mehr in England oder Europa gibt. Wenn es so weit kommt. Wenn er die Menschen hätte verjagen wollen hätte er es bei ein paar Menschen doch belassen können, wenn er uns hätte erpressen wollen hätte er niemals so viel Aufwand betrieben. Es muss ja Jahre gekostet haben Anhänger zu finden, sie zu überreden. Obwohl ich auch glaube das einige auch so mit gemacht haben. Aber trotzdem er musste alles planen und vorbereiten. Wozu der ganze Aufwand und noch wichtiger: Was hat ihn veranlasst so zu werden, Menschen umzubringen, ihnen ihr Leben und ihre Familie zu nehmen. Was ist da passiert dass es so eskaliert ist, das er die ganze Welt umbringt. Und er ist wirklich auf dem Weg dies zu schaffen. Wenn er eine schlechte Vergangenheit hatte oder mit Menschen nicht klar kam, dann hätte er sich an ihnen gerächt, ihnen das Leben genommen wie sie sein nahmen, aber das kann ja nicht ganz England sein, das kann ja nicht die ganze Welt sein. Da muss etwas passiert sein das einen viel größeren Ursprung hat, etwas das er nie verzeihen kann etwas das so schlimm ist was er nur so verarbeiten kann. Oder die zweite Möglichkeit, das er irgendwo her die Lust gefunden hat Menschen sterben zu lassen, Aber auch das muss einen Grund gehabt haben, denn kein Mensch kommt zur Welt und will Leute umbringen, wo die Hälfte so unschuldig sind wie ein Grashalm auf der Wiese. Nein, hier birgt sie etwas Tieferes etwas Dunkleres. Und ich werde es heraus finden. Und ob es das letzte ist was ich in meinem noch so kurzen Leben schaffen werde.

So das war jetzt der erste Tagebucheintrag von dem Buch was Hermines Tochter findet. Hoffentlich habe ich euch angeregt und guten Lesestoff gegeben. Ich hoffe auf viele Reviews, Kommentare und Kritik. Also bis dann Leute und viel Spaß noch. Außerdem habe ich noch vor ein richtiges Tagebuch zu schreiben. Also nicht nur diesen kleinen Teil. Also wir sehen uns. Liebe Grüße Leonie


End file.
